


In Some Old Fashioned Way

by fangirl_squee



Category: The Thrilling Adventure Hour
Genre: Extremely Cheesy RomCom Tropes, F/M, culinary school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/pseuds/fangirl_squee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna and Dave and a meet-cute (Culinary Teacher/Campus Police AU).</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Some Old Fashioned Way

**Author's Note:**

> Kitty and I were talking about a Beyond Belief University au and suuuper briefly mentioned what Donna and Dave would be doing, and I was like "oh they'd meet and it would be such a cheesy romcom thing" ... and then I sort of _had_ to write it.
> 
> Thanks, as always, to my tireless beta Sophie.

Dave Henderson, Senior Duty Officer of the Culinary Campus, knocked twice on the classroom door. He’d been on the trail of some missing blenders all day, and this was the last classroom on his list for questioning.

 

No one answered, but he could hear the faint strains of music coming through the door, so he knocked again. The same two, precise knocks, but louder.

 

“Oh, for the love of - it’s open! Just come in!” yelled a voice.

 

Dave opened the door to the sight of an empty classroom and the prettiest woman he’d ever seen. She had a streak of flour across her cheek and another on the end of her nose. Dave swallowed hard, trying to get some moisture back into his suddenly-dry throat.

 

The woman, frowning slightly. “You’re not one of my students.”

 

Dave cleared his throat. “No, I am not. I am performing a search for equipment which is missing, Ms -”

 

“ _Chef_ Donna Donner. But you can call me Donna,” she said brightly, “I’d shake your hand but mine’s covered in trial run number two of my new dough recipe.”

 

He nodded solemnly. “I completely understand. I would like to enact a search of this room, if such an action would not be an imposition on you.”

 

“Sure thing,” she said waving a hand at the low cupboards that lined the walls. “Look anywhere you want Mr -”

 

“ _Officer_ Dave Henderson.”

 

“Sorry, _officer_ ,” she said, smiling.

 

“A common mistake,” said Dave, “and as you have forgiven me for my error, so I shall forgive you.”

 

A strand of hair began to fall into Donna’s face, calling Dave’s attention to the way the warm afternoon light shone off her golden hair. He shook himself, turning to the nearest cupboard.

 

It didn’t take long to search the room, or perhaps it just _felt_ like a short time. The room was pleasantly warm and smelt like baking bread from the oven, and Donna sang  softly as she worked along with the radio. He tried to focus only on methodically searching through the cupboards, but he found his gaze being drawn back to Donna.

 

She was totally absorbed in her task, serenely shaping the dough and setting them onto trays. The only thing seeming to break her focus was the strand of errant hair, causing her to frown and toss her head to get it out of her eyes.

 

Dave hovered after he’d finished. He wanted to say something, about how peaceful everything seemed in this room, or that she had a very nice singing voice, or even that she seemed like a very proficient chef. But surely, he reasoned, she would know all that already.

 

“Done already?” asked Donna.

 

“I will leave you to your work, and I hope that I did not bother you.”

 

“Oh not at all,” said Donna, “and sometimes it’s nice to have non-student company while I cook.”

 

“Then I am glad I could be of assistance,” said Dave.

 

Donna smiled at him. The flour of her cheek and the tip of her nose was still there. The strand of hair fell into her face again and Dave moved to tuck it back behind her ear before his brain could fully register the movement. And then, when it did, he felt himself blush.

 

Donna smiled. “Thanks.”

 

Dave made a sound that he _hoped_ came across as something like ‘you are welcome’.

 

“It must be a lonely task,” said Donna, after a moment, “searching all the building on campus for four missing blenders.”

 

Dave shrugged. “It is not so bad. I am used to working alone and I am not in the possession of many hobbies.”

 

“Well, if you ever want company, you know where to find me,” said Donna.

 

“Yes,” said Dave, “and if you have any questions, please do not hesitate to contact me.”

 

Donna smiled. “Oh, I’ll be sure to try and think of some.”

  
  
  


A week later, Dave found himself back in the same corridor. He paused outside Donna’s door. This time, no music could be heard through the door. He knocked twice, hoping the lack of music didn’t mean Donna was out.

 

“It’s unlocked! But it is _not_ my office hours so you had better have an appointment I’ve forgotten about.”

 

Dave opened the door half way, not wanting to be intrusive. This time, Donna was seated at one of the desk, paper spread out around her.

 

“I do not have an appointment,” said Dave.

 

Donna leant back in her chair to look up at Dave. “Officer Henderson! I was hoping you’d drop by again.”

 

All of Dave’s carefully prepared opening statements flew out of his head. “You were?”

 

Donna smiled at him. “Well, sure. I’m sure you have some more questions for me about the incident. The school is very anxious to find those missing blenders.”

 

“Yes. Of course. More questions,” said Dave.

 

“And so I thought to myself ‘Donna Donner, you’d better think of some helpful answers this time so that handsome officer has some free time’,” continued Donna, “so I’ve written out everything I could think of about that whole week.”

 

Dave’s mind caught on the word _handsome_ and apparently decided to stay there.

 

Donna stood, leaning over the desk to hand him manilla folder. There was a light dusting of flour on it, and Dave wondered if it was the same flour that Donna had had on her nose during his last visit. He tried not to focus too heavily on the memory, or on the light brush of Donna’s hand as she passed him the folder.

 

“Thank you for your assistance in this matter, Donna,” said Dave.

 

Donna beamed at him. “Oh, it was no trouble at all! Now that all of _your_ questioning’s done _I_ have a question for _you_.”

 

Dave blinked. “That is not usually the manner in which these things go.”

 

“You _did_ say during your last visit that I should come to you with any questions and I’ve thought of one.”

 

“I would be happy to do anything that will set your mind more at ease than it presently is.”

 

He ran a quick mental check of the facts, trying to guess what Donna wanted clarification on.

 

“My question is,” said Donna, “would you like to go to dinner with me?”

 

“I - that is not about the case,” said Dave.

 

“No,” said Donna, “not at all. But I do happen to know a _lot_ of great food places in town, and I _am_ free this Friday night.”

 

Dave nodded. And then, because the situation seemed to require words, he added, “It would be my pleasure to go with you to dinner, in any location that you desire.”

 

Donna beamed at him again, holding her hand out. “Then it’s a date!”

 

Dave shook her hand. It felt very soft and delicate against his callused palm.

 

“It is a date,” said Dave.

  
And then, because he couldn’t help himself, he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi: mariusperkins.tumblr.com


End file.
